1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to analog to digital converters.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, ADCs (Analog to Digital Converters) are categorized into double integrals type ADCs and single integral type ADCs, the double integrals type ADCs have many advantages over the single integral type ADCs, such as high anti-interference ability, high conversion accuracy. However, because the double integrals type ADCs need to integrate twice, they usually have relative lower conversion rate than the single integral type ADCs.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an analog to digital converter to overcome the described limitations.